Radiating Cold
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Winter time is always fun with the Cullens. SOME SLASH EC/JB. HAPPY NEW YEAR


**_Radiating Cold _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight._**

**_Summary- Winter time is always fun with the Cullens._**

**_****_**

Esme Cullen stood at one of the glass windows of the huge spacious house her husband and her family owned. Esme wrapped her sweater tighter around her self despite the fact that it wouldn't do anything. She smiled at the sight on the other side of the window. Her children were outside playing in the snow. It had been snowing for the past four day and hadn't stopped once, outside there was about almost 2 feet of snow. Esme let out a musical laugh as she saw Edward through a hand full of the soft wet snow in his boyfriend Jacob Black's face. She could hear Emmett thunderous laugh and Jasper rough laugh mixed along with Edward's. Jacob spluttered as he got a mouth full of snow, Alice and Rosalie airy laughter joined in with the others. Jacob wiped the wet melted snow off his face before bending down and picking up a hand full of snow, he quickly packed it together and aimed to though it at Edward who dodged it at last second and it hit Emmett in the back of the head. Emmett turned around to face the laughing group his eyes lit up with mischief as he throw the ball of snow in his hand before catching it in his other before his launched it at an unexpected Alice. She swayed slight on the spot from the force of Emmett's strength behind his throw. Jasper growled slight before grabbing his own snowball and launching it at Rosalie who had been having a little to much fun laughing at everyone get hit with snowballs.

Esme let out another laugh at the shocked look on Rosalie's face. She jumped slightly when she felt to cold arms wrap themselves around her, she leaned back into Carlisle muscular chest. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple before joining her and watching their children have a snowball fight. Honestly a group of vampires who were all over 100 years old and a shape-shifter where having a snow ball fight.

The couple watched as their child who had all been hit with snowballs slowly start to gain on Edward who was busy laughing at them. Jacob picked up a handful of snow he walked over to Edward and pulled the slightly taller teen into a kiss, Jacob's other hand which was full of snow slowly made it's way to Edward's head. Jacob dropped the snow on Edward's head and laughed as pulled away and tired to shake the snow out of his hair. The others were all laughing. Suddenly it grew silent, each of them crouched down into a defensive stance and Esme and Carlisle burst into laughter as they watched them go into a full out snow ball fight. This last for about five hours. It was 11 o`clock the sky was only a darkish shade of grey thanks to the snow that was still falling. Esme and Carlisle stayed rooted to their spot wound up in each other`s embrace as they watched the snowball fight.

Before Esme could even comprehend Edward had left the spot he was standing in a stood in front of Jacob, he grabbed the shorter teen and though him on his back before he started climbing a tree. Jacob let out a surprised squeak and tighten his hold on Edward`s neck and tighten his legs which were wrapped around Edward's waist. Suddenly Jacob gasped as he felt the snowballs hitting him on the back. He snuck a glance over his shoulder and saw the other Cullen siblings were throwing snowballs at him, as Edward jumped from tree branch, to tree branch.

"We should call them to come in soon." Carlisle whispered into Esme's ear.

"I know, but their having fun." Esme replied.

"Yes and as amusing as their are, Jacob will get ill even with his high immune system if he is in this weather for longer than normal." Esme turned herself around in Carlisle's arms and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. She reluctantly pulled away and walked over to the door.

"Okay you guys it's time to come in plus the weather is getting worse." Alice and Emmett pouted like little kids when Esme told them this but they reluctantly followed their mates inside the house.

" Edward can you bring Jacob in before his turns in a frozen wolf." Carlisle called out into the night sky. A few minutes later Edward brings Jacob into the house. He is still on Edward back, his head resting on Edward's shoulder. Esme grabs one of the blanket off of the back of the couch and wraps it around Jacob. Jacob smiled at her before letting out a yawn.

"Goodnight Jacob, goodnight Edward." Esme says as she places a kiss on both of their cheeks. Carlisle says his goodnight and Edward takes the almost sleeping Jacob upstairs. Carlisle and Esme had replaced Edwards couch with an actual bed when he had started having Jacob spend the night and now Jacob lived with them. Edward lays Jacob down the soft bed before laying down himself next to his love. For the first time since he meet Jacob , the usual heat radiating from the now sleeping boy is gone. Instead the heat is replaced with a slight chill and shivers. Maybe Edward shouldn't have kept out in the snow for nine hours.

**_****_**

**_A/N my last story of 2009. _**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR_** . **_MAY 2010 BE A HELL OF ALOT BETTER THAN 2009._**


End file.
